


Family Reunions Aren't All That Bad

by laserlemon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Demon Hunters, Demonic Possession, Demons, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Jace Wayland Feels, M/M, Minor Non-Consensual Kissing and Touching, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Simon Lewis, Rebuilt Hale House, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Warlock Stiles Stilinski, lies and deciet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserlemon/pseuds/laserlemon
Summary: Stiles and John are hosting the Annual Stilinski Reunion in Beacon Hills and they just want a normal family gathering. When Stiles' cousin Simon brings his shadowhunter boyfriend, things get complicated and the dream of remaining peaceful goes to hell. Demons lurk in Beacon Hills and a pack member falls vulnerable, putting everyone on edge. An unlikely alliance forms to take down the most dangerous thing any of them have ever seen.





	1. Bullshit-Free Potential Cases

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes;  
> Stiles is a Warlock  
> (Slightly different nomenclature than normal. (He has visions n' shit.))  
> Derek is alpha  
> (They shift into full wolves.)  
> Simon and Raphael are daylighter vampires  
> (They can be in the sun.)  
> Also, the pack are all supernatural investigators for  
> Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department  
> (That's not really relevant but it also kind of is.You'll see.)
> 
> TW; mentions of abuse
> 
> Comment any questions and I'll answer them before each chapter if I can.

**_Beacon Hills_ **

 

Stiles was buzzing with excitement, to say the least. He finally had the chance to show off his extremely attractive, and totally not grumpy, werewolf boyfriend. Well, he’d keep the werewolf part out of the introductions. The Stilinski Family Reunion was tomorrow and it was being hosted by Stiles and his father for the first time since Claudia died. When Claudia passed, other family members took the reunions upon themselves to save John the trouble. He had really appreciated it, but now that Stiles was 19, he figured it was his turn to return the favor and host the Stilinskis. John and Stiles had everything planned and thought out. Almost everything.

 

“Stiles, please don’t forget my rules. I know you don’t like rules, but you have to follow them,” the Sheriff reminded his son. “I know, dad, I know. No magic, no PDA, no pranks, no breathing, no anything.” Stiles spoke, sarcasm lacing his words. John exhaled, rolling his eyes at his son. “Be serious, kid. Well, as serious as you can be. This is big. For both of us. You’re bringing Derek and I’m bringing Melissa. This is a big step, Stiles. I hope you’re ready.” the older Stilinski chastised. Stiles nodded, giving his dad a hug. “I’m gonna go set up. And, before you ask, I will be using magic. And, yes, I will be careful.” the teen said, breaking his embrace. Before the sheriff had time to respond, Stiles opened a portal and disappeared through it.

 

John sighed and shook his head, realizing he was alone in his kitchen.

 

The brown haired boy stumbled out of his portal, tripped over himself, and began falling when a pair of strong arms caught him. He opened his eyes and was met with the face of his boyfriend. “Thanks, sourwolf,” he said, standing up and kissing Derek on the cheek. “You’ve been making portals for how long? Two years? And you still trip on your way out?” Derek chuckled, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ waist. The brunette just rolled his eyes but reciprocated the gesture. “My dad is freaking out about tomorrow. He thinks I’m gonna use my powers, that you’re gonna wolf out, and it’ll all go to hell. So, you’ve been warned not to lose it or my dad will kill you.” Stiles said, resting his face on Derek’s chest.

 

Derek nodded, nudging his boyfriend to look up. “If I accidentally shift, I think our decorating will make up for it,” he said, Stiles remembering where they were. They both took in the beautiful sight before them; a large forest clearing with picnic tables and umbrellas surrounding a place for dancing with a DJ booth at the end. Fairy lights hung from the branches and around the umbrellas creating a fairy tale feel. “This is literally perfect, Derek! Thank you!” Stiles squealed, peppering kisses all over the Alpha's face. Derek smiled at the boy in his arms, proud of his decorating, even though Erica and Lydia picked everything out and he just set it up. Stiles didn’t need to know that though.

 

Derek caught Stiles’ lips with his own in a quick kiss before pulling back to whisper something to him, “You can make it up to me later. Right now, we have more tables to set up and a caterer to call.” Stiles nodded, waving his hands and opening a portal to the rebuilt Hale House. He stepped through, not tripping on his way out this time. He did a little victory fist bump before tripping over a stick. He groaned and started mumbling to himself about his feet hating him. He found the other tables and magicked them through the portal he left open. When he pushed all the tables through, he closed the portal and approached the monstrous house behind him. He walked in the back door and sensed another presence in the house. He assumed it was the pack and his guess was proven correct when he walked into the living room. Lydia, Allison, Erica, Kira, and Isaac were on the floor painting each other’s nails, Jackson, Cora, Boyd, and Malia were playing video games, and Scott was sitting by himself. He’s been bitter ever since they decided that Derek would function as alpha instead of him.

 

Stiles was leaning against the door frame when Isaac noticed him. “Hey, mom,” Isaac whispered knowing everyone would hear him. The pack all looked and nodded at Stiles, acknowledging his entrance and went back to what they were doing. “Ugh, what did I tell you about the ‘mom jokes’?” Stiles huffed, sitting on the floor next to Isaac who just laughed and continued painting Kira’s nails. They sat in a comfortable silence before Stiles spoke. “Thanks, to whoever helped Derek decorate. I know he didn’t do that on his own,” he laughed. Lydia and Erica winked at him and went back to painting nails. Stiles hung out with them for a while, Allison painting his nails and beating Cora in Call Of Duty.

 

He pulled out his phone and realized what time it was. “Shit, I was supposed to call the caterer, like, an hour ago. I’ll be back, guys,” Stiles said, making to leave the room until he ran face first into someone’s chest. “Hey, babe,” the Warlock addressed, recognizing the person he ran into as Derek. He stepped back, pecked Derek on the lips before excusing himself from the room. The usually brooding werewolf smirked before sitting in an armchair. His smirk only grew when his boyfriend walked back into the room in a huff, and sat on the floor in front of him. “Let me guess, Derek knew Stiles would forget, so he went ahead and did it just to rub it in Stiles’ face?” Scott snapped, eyeing Derek angrily. Everyone knew that was exactly what happened, so they laughed and ignored Scott’s bitter tone.

 

Scott huffed and left the room silently, everyone engrossed in conversation. The rest of the pack began talking about Stiles’ family and the anticipated arrival of the various Stilinskis. Stiles was particularly excited about seeing his cousin for the first time in years. He hadn’t seen Simon since his mother’s funeral and it was really bumming him out. Simon’s mother, Elaine, was Claudia’s sister who moved to New York after her death. Elaine moving meant Simon moving too, so Stiles was a little too excited to see him again. “Well, Stiles, are you excited for tomorrow?” Isaac asked, getting up off the floor and moving to sit with Jackson. The group paused their video game and finished each other’s nails, so they could have an actual conversation with their pack mother and alpha. “No duh, I’m excited! I get to see my family, I get to see Simon, I get to introduce Sourwolf to everybody! It’s gonna be awesome!” Stiles started, his eyes glowing a purplish-red color from magic overflow. Everyone just stared at him until he realized what happened.

 

“Hah, um, sorry about that. Sometimes they do that when I get too excited. I hope I have it under control by tomorrow. I really don’t need to do that in front of children,” the brunette explained, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Derek placed his hands on Stiles' shoulders, rubbing his thumbs along the base of his boyfriend’s neck. “Stiles, it’ll be fine, calm down. Everything is already taken care of, so all you need to worry about is showing up on time. You can do that, right?” Derek said, Stiles reaching up to play with his fingers. “I guess. What time does it start again?” he teased, smiling a little. Derek rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway. Stiles stood up and sat on Derek’s lap, resembling the other couples in the room.

 

Isaac was in-between Jackson’s legs, showing off his nails and Jackson playing with his hair. Allison’s head was in Kira’s lap, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Lydia and Malia were cuddling on the couch, both pretty much asleep and Erica and Boyd doing the same on the floor. Cora went back to playing video games, muting the volume as to not disturb the couples-fest of a living room. Stiles planted a firm kiss on Derek’s lips before getting up and going to the kitchen. He looked through cabinets and the fridge and finally decided to make cookies. He knew the recipe by heart, having to make dozens of them for growing werewolves, hunters, a kitsune, were-coyote, warlock and the entire Sheriff’s department on a regular basis.

He made the batter in a matter of seconds, with magical help, put them in the oven, set a timer, and was leaving the kitchen when his vision went black.

 

_Two people surrounded by black smoke. A body falls in front of me. It’s Scott. I don’t have the energy to scream. I slump to my knees. Sobbing. Growling. Gunshots. The person coming out of the mist is someone I swear I’ve seen before but can’t recognize. Tall, blond, eyes of two different colors and body of unknown symbols._

 

Stiles startled out of his trance when he recognized the timer going off. He stood up from where he fell against the doorframe and pulled the cookies out of the oven. He set them on the stove to cool as the hoard of tired teenagers filed into the room. He magicked the cookies cool enough to eat as everyone started reaching for them. He grabbed a pen and a notepad from one of the drawers and leaned against the counter. He started sketching the symbols he saw on the person’s body, he began writing down potential explanations, and one thing he couldn’t get over was Scott. What did he have to do with it? His thoughts were interrupted by Derek who had tapped the side of the notepad. “What do you have there?” he whispered, even though most of the room could hear him anyway.

“I have a lead for a potential case.”

 

**_New York_ **

 

Simon was sitting on his bed with Raphael, jumping with anticipation. “Simon, are you paying attention?” Raphael snapped, scaring the daylighter out of his trance. “Yeah, sorry, I’m just thinking,” he said, shaking his head a little. Raphael sighed, reminding Simon of the importance that this had in his vampiric abilities, “If you want to go tomorrow, you need to learn how to not ‘fang out’, as you put it, and actually listen to me.” Simon just nodded, “I already know how to do this stuff. Avoid other vampires, eat real food to keep me full, don’t get too upset if someone says something about Jace, I get it. I’ll be fine, Raph. Don’t you have a date with Meliorn now, anyway?”

 

“First, don’t call me that. Second, my date isn’t for a few hours. Third, if you show your fangs, it’s your mess to fix.” the elder of the two said, rising from Simon’s bed. He shrugged on his dark green blazer, a gift from Meliorn probably, and collected his belongings before leaving the boat house. Simon sighed and looked for something to do, his boredom getting the better of him. He found his phone under his bed and decided to call his boyfriend. He listened to the ringing as he just rolled around his bed. When the line picked up, he smiled at the sounds on the other end of the phone. Jace was heavily breathing and Alec was yelling in the background. “Hey, babe, what ya’ doing?” the brunette asked, having no idea as to where Jace was. “Nothing much, just killing some demons. You?” he grunted, a creature before him dissolving with a swipe from his blade. “Oh, if you’re on a mission, I can call you later,” Simon started, wondering how he always managed to call during missions. “No, it’s fine, I’m about done. So, how are you?” Jace insisted, hissing when something cut his leg. “I think the better question is ‘Are you okay?’ because that sounds like it hurt. So, are you okay?” Simon retorted, worried at his boyfriend’s casual tone.

 

“Just fine, babe. By the way, Magnus said he could portal us to California instead of us taking a plane. That okay?” Jace spoke, a loud thud heard over the phone scaring Simon. “Are you sure you’re fine?” the brunette reiterated. “Just peachy.” Jace insisted, assuring Simon that something was definitely wrong. “Come by when you’re finished with your mission, okay?” the vampire suggested. “Okay,” Jace whined, knowing Simon would blow it out of proportion. “See you soon.” he finished. “Yeah, see you soon,” Simon replied, hanging up on the blond. Simon groaned, knowing that he was probably gonna have to stitch up his stupid boyfriend.

 

When Jace limped into the boathouse to meet him, he was bombarded with the tightest hug he’d ever received. Simon was quite literally crushing him and it began to cause physical pain. “Babe, I love you, but it’s hard to breathe.” the blond choked out, patting Simon on the back. The vampire released his death grip and instead focused on the blood and dirt covering  Jace’s body. “What the hell happened?” Simon gasped as he stared at his boyfriend. “Just a few demons, nothing much.” Jace shrugged, trying to brush off the pain in his leg. “Nothing much? Babe, you’re covered in mud and your leg is bleeding! Sit down so I can fix it before you bleed to death,” Simon started, frantically rushing to find a first aid kit to minimize his urge to lick Jace’s leg.

 

Jace walked over to the bed, dragging his left leg behind him. He sat down with a sigh of content as the pressure was off his leg. He laid down and was about to fall asleep when Simon started cutting his pants off. His eyes opened and he shot up, not aware of Simon’s willingness to operate on him. “Relax, I’m gonna stitch you up so you can, I don’t know, stop bleeding.” Simon proposed, tearing his left pant leg off. “I liked these jeans,” the shadowhunter mumbled, taking off his leather jacket. Simon opened the first aid kit and dumped a, probably more than necessary, amount of antiseptic on his upper thigh. He winced as he watched the cut fizzle but ultimately stop bleeding. “That was a little more than I expected. Sorry,” the vampire began, but he was cut off by a kiss. “Just shut up and fix my leg, Dr. Vice President.” Jace snarked, ready to get this over with.

 

Simon pulled a needle and thread out of the box next to him, and Jace swallowed the lump in his throat. “Just close your eyes, Jace,” the brunette whispered not wanting to scare him anymore. Jace has a fear of needles, caused by his “father” Valentine. Simon threaded the needle and began stitching with as much precision and grace as he could with one hand, as the other was holding Jace’s own hand to prevent him from shaking. He pulled the needle through and through, looking up occasionally to check on his boyfriend; His mismatched eyes were squeezed shut, suppressing horrifying memories, and his free hand was clutching the sheets next to him. Simon was assuring him that it was almost over as he pulled the last knot through.

 

His hand finished sewing and he cut the thread, quickly grabbing his boyfriend’s other hand. Jace opened his eyes and tears threatened to spill over but he withheld them, _not about to cry in front of my boyfriend_ , he thought. _Not in front of anyone._ Simon kissed his hand and Jace’s sensitive eyes became hard and steely once again. He stood up abruptly, nudging the vampire with enough force to fall on his ass, and he sniffled once before moving to get a shower. “Um, what do you think you’re doing?” Simon asked, scrambling up from the floor. “To get a shower?” Jace said, hoping his boyfriend wouldn’t notice the confused tone in his voice.

 

The daylighter knew something was wrong with the blond shadowhunter as he had been acting strangely for the last few days. Jace slid off what was left of his pants and began walking to the bathroom. Simon reached out and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. Jace had tears streaming down his cheeks and eyes clenched as tight as his fists. “Babe, what’s up with you? It has to be more than the stitches because you’ve been acting weird ever since last week. Is it me? If I do something wrong or cross your boundaries you shou--”

 

“It’s not you.” Jace breathed, his voice threatening to break. “If it’s not me, then who is it?” Simon fretted, ready to kill whoever hurt his boyfriend. Jace’s answer was an action, not words. He took off his shirt and turned his back to Simon. The vampire gasped at what he saw. A series of scars in between his shoulder blades and most of them looked recent. “Who did this?” the daylighter gritted his teeth. “M-Maryse,” Jace stuttered, putting his shirt back on. “Why?” Simon demanded, his hands finding his boyfriend’s.

 

“Because I-I’m not good e-enough,” the shadowhunter started, “They cut my back when I d-disappoint them. One slash for e-every wrong move. It started after they took me i-in. I was n-never their child, so they could do w-whatever they wanted to me and no o-one would care. Izzy and A-Alec still don’t know…” Jace mumbled, sitting on the edge of Simon’s bed, tears uncontrollably rolling down his face. Simon squeezed the blonde's hands, trying to figure out a way to comfort him without hurting him. The vampire let their hands go and nudged his shoulders. Jace looked up at him and caught what he was gonna do, sliding back on the bed until his legs were still hanging off the edge.

 

Simon straddled his boyfriend’s legs, his own feet hanging off the edge of the bed. He pulled Jace’s head to his chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jace sobbed into his chest and hugged his waist tighter with each sniffle. The vampire just held him and refused to let go as he cried out his emotions. The shadowhunter clutched onto him and cried all his pain into his boyfriend’s t-shirt. Simon was frowning at how someone could do that to a child, their child. He thought about his mother and how she would never, could never, do something like that. It made him realize that they were supposed to leave for California tomorrow morning.

 

“Hey, baby, I know you’re not feeling the best right now, so if we stay here this weekend, it’s fine. Because I’d rather have you happy and healthy then drag you out to the other side of the country.” Simon sweetly mumbled, trying to calm his boyfriend down. “No, no, I won’t let you do that. You’ve been waiting to see your cousin for how many years? I won’t ruin that chance. I’ll go if you go. I may be upset, but I’ll be fine. Consider this a vacation from the bullshit, okay?” Jace spoke, certain that he was gonna do this. Simon nodded and kissed the top of his head. “To Beacon Hills it is.” the vampire assured him, ‘bullshit-free’ was heavily implied.

 

_Neither party knew what the other had in store for them when they converge the next afternoon._


	2. Frantic Folding in Mismatched Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles explains his vision in a weird way and Simon gets a call at an awkward moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some info:  
> I changed some details about the story, you can probably point them out, but they're irrelevant details so it might not change anything 
> 
>  
> 
> Also,  
> comment if you see my easter egg ;)

**_Beacon Hills_ **

 

“What kind of case?” Malia spoke through a mouthful of chocolate chips. Lydia lightly smacked her girlfriend’s arm for talking with her mouth full. Everyone turned to look back at Stiles, used to the unmannered behavior. He held the notepad up and tapped each of the symbols. “Do any of you know what these mean?” he asked, the pack shook their heads and Derek just raised an eyebrow. “Good, ‘cause neither do I. I couldn’t let you be smarter than me,” the warlock finished. Everyone groaned and rolled their eyes, they should’ve expected it from Stiles. “Can you just get on with it ?” Jackson spoke up from the back of the bunch, cookie in hand.

Stiles rolled his eyes before beginning his explanation, “Alright, so I had a vision like I do before every job, but this one was different. There wasn’t a creature per se, but there was this guy who I swear I’ve seen before. He was tall and blonde, but his eyes were like two different colors, it was so weird. But, here’s the catch, Scott was either passed out or dead on the floor in front of this dude who, for some reason was shirtless, but had these all over his body,” he gestured to the notepad. “I think that, based off of these symbols, he’s some sort of mage or magic-user because normal people can’t just think these up. Back to the vision, this dude was coming out of this fading black smoke, but he wasn’t alone; Scott’s body was at his feet.” the brunette finished, looking around at everyone’s shocked and confused faces.

 

“Was he dead or just knocked out?” Derek asked, taking the pad from Stiles’ hands. “He looked like he was passed out, but from what?” Stiles asked back, thinking over the details. The group sat in a contemplative silence before Lydia and Stiles reached for the notepad at the same time. They looked at each other, shared a nod, then took off from the kitchen. They ran down halls to the expansive Hale library. The warlock opened the door with a snap of his fingers and passed shelf after shelf before finding what he was looking for. “Here it is: _Supernatural Symbols: A collection_ by Sam Winchester. A book I have read a hundred thousand times, literally.” he whispered, heading back towards the kitchen. Lydia came out of the shelves behind him, three books in her hands. Lydia scoffed at the worn cover in Stiles’ hands and pushed ahead of him, obviously thinking she had more information. They both sat at the table, scanning their books for the information they were looking for. Stiles found something first though, reaching for the sketches when he did. Kira handed him the notepad, the rest of the pack having a chance to look the drawings over. He compared his to the few in the book, standing up to share with the group. “I found something,” Stiles started, placing everything down on the table.

 

“These symbols belong to something called a Nephilim. A Nephilim is a half-human and half-angel or a human with angel blood in their system. These symbols, or runes, are how they activate their power in combat.” He continued, looking around to make sure that everyone understood what he was saying. Lydia cleared her throat and started reading off information. “You can kill a Nephilim in any way you could kill a human, though it is not recommended. Unless they kill something first, attacking a Nephilim can get you in serious trouble with an agreement called ‘the Accords’. The agreement is basically a peace treaty between them and us, what are known as downworlders. They are called Shadowhunters, they hunt and kill demons, while we hunt and kill everything but demons. Their blood is pure, so demons can’t possess them like they can us.” The redhead offered, clearing up any confusion.

 

“That’s nice and all, but what do they want with Beacon Hills? What do they want Scott for?” Isaac squeaked, genuinely concerned for his distant team member. Everyone in the room was thinking just about the same thing; _Scott isn’t what we think he is, This dude better have good reason to be here, We don’t want to start shit but we’re not afraid to._ Their thoughts were interrupted by Stiles pulling out his phone and furiously scrolling through a feed of text messages. Everyone crowded behind him, looking over his shoulder to see what he was searching for. He found what he needed and stopped to process the information. On his screen was a picture of the mysterious blond next to someone who looked really similar to Stiles. “Holy shit,” the Warlock repeatedly mumbled under his breath. He started hyperventilating and Derek was the first to comfort him. “Who is that?” the alpha examined, worried for his boyfriend.

“That’s my cousin and his boyfriend, Jay, or something,” Stiles whispered, putting the pieces together that Simon’s partner was the Nephilim coming to Beacon Hills. “Sti, it has to be more than just your cousin’s boyfriend,” Derek objected, knowing he was keeping something. “James, or Jace I think, is the guy from my vision. He doesn’t have the runes in the picture but I’d know those eyes anywhere.” Stiles gestured towards his phone. Lydia picked up the device and sent the picture to everyone in the pack, excluding Scott. “If he’s right,” she nodded at a now properly breathing Siles, “We should all know what he looks like so if we catch him doing something he isn’t supposed to be, we can handle it. Especially with the reunion tomorrow, he could do something while Stiles and Derek are distracted.”

 

“Lydia’s right, guys. Keep an eye out. If you see him, text me and if he’s doing something suspicious just question him, don’t attack him. Got it?” Derek snapped, pissed that someone would even think about starting a fight in their territory. Everyone nodded, pulling out their phones to examine the picture. The pack filed out of the kitchen, going on patrol to check everything out one more time. Leaving Stiles and Derek alone in the kitchen, both even more stressed out than originally. The brunette was leaning against the counter, rubbing his temples, and contemplating if he should still go the next day. “Babe, you’re thinking too loudly.” the werewolf mumbled, pulling Stiles’ hands away from his face and kissing them gently. Stiles sighed, worrying about things that were out of his control.

 

“Sorry, I’m just stressing about tomorrow and this whole ordeal,” he gestured to the notepad laying next to his phone. “Hey. Don’t worry about it, we’ve got this covered. He won’t do anything tomorrow, especially if he is who you say he is. We can deal with him on Monday when we get back to work, alright?” Derek said, quick to assure Stiles that everything was fine. His boyfriend nodded, worry visibly leaving his face. Stiles leaned forward and put his head against Derek’s chest. “Since it’s later and the kids are gone, how about I thank you for your decorating now?” the brunette purred, the edges of his eyes purple from excitement.

 

“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.” Derek murmured, picking Stiles up and throwing him over his shoulder. “Derek!” the warlock screamed, slapping his boyfriend in the head. The werewolf just chuckled and carried Stiles to their bedroom.

 

**_New York_ **

 

Simon and Jace sat like that for a while, the vampire holding his shadowhunter boyfriend and discussing the weekend ahead of them. “I finally get to see my cousin! Stiles and I have been waiting to see each other forever, so this’ll be refreshing. I had plans to fly out to see him, but then I was turned and never had the chance. But now that I’m a daylighter I can do anything, and this weekend is the perfect, like seriously. You’ll finally get to meet my extended family and I can show you off,” Simon rambled, excitedly smiling at his boyfriend. Jace beamed back, realizing in that moment why he hadn’t ended everything when he so badly wanted to.

 

Simon jumped up from his position on his boyfriend’s lap, realizing he had completely forgotten to pack his bag. He found a backpack and started stuffing some clothes that hopefully matched into it, stopping when he realized his boyfriend was watching him run about like an idiot. “You really forgot to pack a bag? You’ve been talking about this for months and you forget to pack a bag?” Jace laughed, reaching down to get bandages out of the first aid kit. The vampire scowled at him, going back to frantically folding clothes. The blonde sat up and limped his way to the bathroom, his left leg hurting with each step.

 

Jace looked in the mirror and realized how awful he looked, tears dried to his face and blood on his clothes. He released a breath he didn’t realize he was holding and set the bandages on the edge of the sink. He rinsed his face with cold water and used his shirt, the parts not covered in blood, to dry off. He checked the mirror one more time and decided now or never. He wrapped the ace around his fresh stitches and winced when he pulled too tightly. He did so until his entire wound was covered and he was sure that nothing could get to it. Once he was satisfied, he took off the rest of his clothes and hopped in Simon’s shower. He stood under the water and scrubbed at his arms and legs, washing off blood, dirt, and other mysterious substances.

 

After a few minutes of scrubbing, he was finally rid of grime and turned off the shower. The blonde grabbed a towel and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He ran his fingers through his wet hair and walked over to Simon’s dresser. He looked around for the clothes he left there and noticed his boyfriend was gone. Jace assumed he went to make a call and got dressed. He pulled his black sweatpants on slowly and a black tank top on as fast as he could blink. _He only needs to see these once,_ Jace thought, instinctively rubbing his shoulders. He shivered at the thought of what Maryse would do to him if she knew he told anyone. He shrugged it off, walking over to Simon’s bed. He sat down and slowly pulled his legs onto the bed.

 

He finally found a comfortable position to lay in and started to drift to sleep when he heard Simon climb into the bed with him. The vampire lay a foot away from him, his back to Jace. The shadowhunter reached out and pulled his boyfriend closer before asking, “Babe, why are you all the way over there?” Simon sighed and turned to face the blonde. “Because I’m afraid that I’m gonna hurt you more. You’re in a fragile enough state and I’m just so sorry,” the brunette mumbled, tucking his head into his partner’s chest. “Hey, look at me,” Jace lifted Simon’s chin, “I’ll get hurt on missions, I’ll get hurt with Maryse, but I’ll be damned if I get hurt by you, here, at home. I know that you’d never hurt me on purpose, I know you refrain from giving me stitches unless you absolutely have to and that’s what matters. Don’t beat yourself over this, it’s my fault really,” Jace reassured him.

 

The daylighter nodded and pressed his forehead against Jace’s, leaning in for a kiss. The blonde reciprocated and met their lips in a quick peck. Simon smiled before deepening the liplock and placing his hand on his boyfriend’s leg. Jace pulled him impossibly closer, hands on the vampire’s waist and traveling further south. They fed off each other’s excitement and Jace was pulling at the hem of Simon’s shirt when a phone went off. “Damnit! I’m busy!” Simon yelled at the device on the bedside table. He let go of Jace, who was snickering,  and rolled over to answer the call. “Uncle John?” the vampire questioned, unaware that he even had his uncle’s number. “Yeah, been awhile since we’ve talked, kid.” the Sheriff said, obviously having something to tell him. “Yeah, it’s been awhile. What’s up?” Simon asked, worried that plans were changed for the gathering. “Nothing wrong, I just wanted to tell you that you, Elaine, and your plus one can stay at my house. No need for hotels, you guys are the closest family that Claudia had, it’s what she would have done. You know?” John said, mentions of his late wife saddening both of them.

 

“Yeah. I get it, thanks. Mom’s flying in tonight and me and my plus one are gonna get there at around,” Simon pulled the phone from his ear and whispered to Jace about what time they’d be there. “We’ll get to Beacon Hills at about 10-ish so get ready to be bombarded with hugs. You and Stiles both are going to be harassed, so he shouldn’t feel too left out,” the vampire laughed, swatting at Jace’s hands that were traveling across his body. The sheriff chuckled, “I’ll tell him and Derek to get over here before you arrive then. I hope your plus one is comfortable with affection ‘cause they’re gonna get a lot from your cousin.”

 

Jace, who was eavesdropping, startled at the mention of contact and instinctively grabbed his boyfriend’s free hand. “Wait, Stiles doesn’t live there anymore? And who is Derek?” Simon pestered, changing the subject. “No, he moved out a year and a half ago. He lives with his boyfriend, Derek, and a bunch of their friends. He didn’t tell you?” John responded. “We haven’t talked in awhile, so he mustn't’ve told--” The brunette was cut off by his own whimper. Jace had the bright idea to kiss Simon’s neck while he was talking and he just bit down, causing the daylighter’s noises of pleasure. “Kid, are you okay?” John prodded, worried that something might be happening to his nephew. “Um, yeah, I’m fine. I gotta go, but I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you, bye.” Simon hung up, before growling at his boyfriend, “Jace, I was on the phone. With my uncle. He’s gonna question the shit out of you tomorrow and it’s your own fault.”

 

“I just wanted to pick up where we left off,” Jace beamed, feigning innocence. Simon rolled his eyes at his partner but set his phone down regardless. “I’m going to commit every one of your runes to memory. With my tongue.” Simon whispered before kissing Jace’s neck, payback for the phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! I will have the next chapter up sometime within the next 2 weeks, as I have school and can get busy. Remember to follow me on Tumblr (laserlemonade) because I am still taking one-shot and multi-chapter fic requests!!  
> Love you, thanks!!


	3. She's Something Else and He's, well, He's Simon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Jace finally get to Beacon Hills, thanks to Magnus, and Stiles is late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry that it's been a month,, i've been busy  
> i know that's no excuse, but i really am sorry

**_Beacon Hills_ **

 

Stiles woke up in hell. His alarm was going off, as was his phone, and his source of warmth got out from beneath him. He groaned at the ceiling, knowing he would have to get up and get ready for work, and explain to his dad why he was late. Wait, his phone never goes off like this, especially in the morning. He rolled over, the beeping on the nightstand confusing him. The clock beside him read  _ 9:47 AM  _ and was flashing that awful red color. He smashed his hand down in the general area of the button and finally got the damned thing to stop. “What the hell is going on?” he grumbled, sitting up and grabbing his phone. He looked through the notifications, a combination of his father, Derek, and Melissa. 

 

_ From Sourwolf: _

_ Stiles, wake up soon, okay? _

_ From Daddy-O: _

_ Stiles, don’t be late _

_ From Momlissa:  _

_ Stiles, you’re late _

 

The reunion. Stiles completely forgot. He hurried out of bed, magiced some clothes out of his closet, and ran to the bathroom. He dressed while brushing his teeth and hair, successfully slipping twice in the bathroom. Running down the stairs and grabbing his red Converse, keys, and his glasses. He waved to everyone in the kitchen and living room on his way out, all of them smirking and giggling as he left. Stiles hopped into his jeep and drove as quickly as he could, breaking a shit ton of traffic laws, but ultimately getting to his father’s place in 10 minutes. He cut the engine, actually put on his shoes, and slid on his glasses. He looked at himself in the rearview mirror and realized, _his father might_ _actually kill him._ He clambered out of the car, still shaking off sleep and trotted up to the house. He used his keys to open the door, having to get used to mundane things again. “Mieczyslaw Genim Stilinski, there are people arriving in about 5 minutes. Where the hell have you been?” John scolded as Stiles stepped in the house. The brunette rolled his eyes, “I slept in and I wouldn’t have done so if it weren’t for Derek, so you have him to thank.”

 

He flopped onto the couch, Derek coming out of the kitchen and sitting down next to him. Stiles wiggled into his boyfriend’s lap and put his head on his chest. “How is it my fault you can’t keep up?” Derek teased, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ back. “I don’t need to hear any of that. I got enough from Simon last night.” John groaned, rubbing his temple. This caught Stiles’ attention. “You talked to him last night? Is he still bringing his boyfriend?” the warlock asked, standing to turn to his father. “Yeah, I talked to him. I told him he could stay in your old room. He’s bringing a plus one, I didn’t know it was a boyfriend though. Did you not tell him about you moving out though? He asked me about that,” the sheriff said, organizing the clutter of keys on the end table. “I didn’t tell him because I didn’t want him to worry. I had you worrying enough at the time, but I guess I never got around to telling him.” Stiles shrugged. 

 

“People just pulled into the driveway,” Derek revealed, flashing his alpha eyes. “Okay. Cool. No magic, no graphic PDA, no pranks, no breathing, no anything.” Stiles reiterated to himself, smiling as the doorbell rang. John swung the door open, a brown haired woman standing at the door. “Elaine, good to see you! How have you been?” John chuckled, pulling his sister-in-law into a hug. The warlock pretty much ran over to the door and tackled his aunt in a hug. “Auntie E! I haven’t seen you in forever!” Stiles laughed, picking her up and spinning her gently. “Stiles, you’ve gotten so tall! You really shape out like Claudia did…” Elaine whispered, a small smile gracing her features. Stiles could only be endeared by the sentiment, a small smile returned. Derek and Melissa stood at the end of the hallway, watching the scene unfold, Melissa reaching over and patting Derek’s hand. “I know they’ll like you, don’t worry,” she reassured the werewolf, stepping forward and introducing herself to Elaine. “Hi, you must be Elaine. I’ve heard so much about you! I’m Melissa,” Scott’s mom started, offering a handshake. “Oh! So you’re the beautiful girl John won’t shut up about!” Elaine smirked, ignoring her hand and groping her into a hug. 

 

The group crowding the door was all really happy, seeing a sister and aunt for the first time in seven years and meeting a possible maid of honor. “Derek and I can take your stuff to the guest room while the other family arrive,” Stiles spoke, gesturing his boyfriend to follow him. “Wait, who’s he?” Elaine stopped Derek with a hand on his chest. “Well, Auntie, this is Derek Hale. My boyfriend, Derek Hale.” the warlock informed. “Okay, why didn’t you introduce him sooner?” Elaine laughed, hugging Derek instantly. He looked to Stiles who was joyfully taking a picture with his phone and then to John and Melissa who seemingly disappeared into the house, but were probably smirking anyway. The werewolf patted the short woman’s back, reluctant to much physical affection. After she let go, she rubbed a hand across his cheek, sensing his discomfort. “I know it must’ve hurt, but things have gotten better.” the brunette woman whispered, jaunting into the house without anything else. Derek stood there, stunned at the comment she just left him with, Stiles snapping him out of his trance. 

 

“She’s something else, isn’t she?” Stiles smirked, walking to her car. 

 

**_New York_ **

 

Jace opened his eyes and tried sitting up, Simon’s head resting on his stomach. His attempts were futile so he sat and enjoyed the view he was getting. The vampire’s dark and messy hair complimenting his features, the sunlight from the windows only making him as beautiful than Jace already thought he was. The shadowhunter smiled, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “I don’t know why you stare, I’m not anything special, really,”  Simon grumbled, burying his face into the skin he was laying on. “You are the most special person in my life and you can’t convince me otherwise,” Jace whispered, sitting forward to press a kiss to Simon’s face. The vampire gave a ‘hmph’ of response and wrapped his arms around Jace’s torso. “How’s your leg? After last night, it might be sore. Not just from the stitches,” Simon teased, rubbing Jace’s hips gently as to not disturb the bruises. “The stitches are sore, but nothing else is. What do you think the stamina and flexibility runes are for?” the blond encouraged, pulling Simon to his chest. 

 

“Do you know what time it is? I don’t want to be late,” the brunette asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Jace reached around his boyfriend and grabbed his phone off the bedside table. “Uh, it’s 12:37. We have to leave soon if we want to be there by ten, so you’ll have to get off of me, babe,” the shadowhunter assessed, swinging his legs off the bed. Simon clambered off him, rolled to the other side of the bed, and successfully onto the floor. A faint ‘ow’ was heard and the daylighter sat up rubbing his shoulder. “That’s what you get for rolling off the bed,” Jace joked, standing up and using the bed as support. He applied a little pressure to his leg and started to walk over to the dresser, limping his left foot behind him. “Are you sure you’re still up for the trip?” Simon worried. “I’ll be fine. I limp a little, so what? As long as you’re there I’ll be fine, okay?” Jace assured, pulling a pair of black skinny jeans out along with a t-shirt. “Okay, whatever you say, Captain America. Hey, can you wear something besides all black today? I know it's like, the only color you have, but I don't need them to think that you're a bad influence,” Simon rambled, standing up and walking to meet him at the dresser. 

 

“Wow, Simon, insulting my fashion choice and calling me a bad influence in one question. Minus two points,” Jace teased. “I’m joking, I’ll wear something colorful. Hey, don’t pout at me like that,” he continued, grabbing a dark green t-shirt and swapping it for the black one he grabbed originally. “Thank you, for doing this. You don’t have to,” Simon whispered, pulling his own clothes out. “I was gonna have to meet your family at some point, so it’s fine. I also need the vacation, so,” the shadowhunter smiled, pulling his shirt on. They got ready in relative silence, each taking their time in the bathroom. Jace picked his seraph blade up off a chair, unzipped his duffel bag and buried it under his clothes, trying to be discreet about bringing it. He picked up Simon’s backpack and threw it over his shoulder along with his own, waiting for his boyfriend to be ready. Simon stepped out of the bathroom, bouncing with excitement. 

 

“You ready?” Jace asked, although he knew the answer. “Aye aye, Captain!” Simon shouted, the obscene Spongebob reference making Jace roll his eyes but laugh anyway. Jace texted Magnus that they were eager to leave and he showed up through a portal a minute later. “Have fun darlings, and don’t forget to tip your favorite warlock when you return,” Magnus jested, opening their portal to Beacon Hills. “Jace, one more thing before you go,” the warlock said, waving his hands and making the runes disappear. “You can still use them, just in case, but once you do the spell will wear off. Only a warlock can take the spell off unless you do happen to need them. Remember kids, no biting, shoving, kicking, or maiming save for when it’s dire. Thank you for using the Bane Travelport, have a lovely vacation.” 

 

**_Beacon Hills_ **

 

The two stepped through the portal after a quick thanks from Magnus and looked up at their surroundings. They were outside the house Simon recognized from years prior visits. “Wow, this house has not changed one bit,” the vampire exaggerated, taking his bag from Jace and running up the front porch. The blond rolled his eyes for what was like the millionth time in their relationship and followed his boyfriend up the steps. He waited behind the brunette as someone came to open the door. The kid who opened the door looked about Simon’s age and  _ looked _ like Simon with the dark brown hair, magic chestnut eyes, and, from what Jace could tell, the same nerdiness. “Stiles!” and “Simon!” were screamed from their counterparts, tackling each other in an embrace. Jace stood there awkwardly on his right leg and watched the two hug for an extended period of time. “Are you going to introduce me?” Derek asked, pinching Stiles’ hip and leaning against the doorframe, eyes locked on Simon. “Oh, right,” the warlock pulled away from his cousin, “Derek, this is my cousin and nerd extraordinaire Simon Lewis and His boyfriend whose name I’ve forgotten. Simon and Simon’s boyfriend, this is my boyfriend and other nerd extraordinaire Derek Hale,” Stiles finished, smile the size of the Grand Canyon. “Nice to meet you, Derek. This is Jace, by the way. How do you forget a name as simple as that, Mieczysław?” Simon teased, poking his cousin in the stomach while over pronouncing the names. This finally got Jace to crack a laugh, a chuckle escaping his throat, “Mieczysław? Is that really your name?”

 

Stiles huffed and ignored the comment, opting to wipe his glasses instead. “Come in. I’ll take your stuff upstairs and Derek can introduce you to Momlissa,” he changed the subject, Simon handing over his bag and, after a swift kick to the shin, Jace forking his up too. Stiles eyed the blonde warily, looking for runes or anything suspicious, before leading them into the house. The warlock jumped up the stairs two at a time leaving his cousin’s belongings in his old bedroom. He stopped for a minute, looked around to make sure no one was there, and proceeded to root through Jace’s bag. He just found black jeans, t-shirts, and a leather jacket until he got to the bottom. He pulled out the blade and his phone and snapped a picture before putting it back and setting the bag gently on the bed. 

 

_ To Ki-Ki-Ki-Kira: _

_ Hey, my cousin’s bf just got here and I found this in his bag. _

_ (picture attached) _

_ You’re the blade expert, what the hell is this? _

 

_ From Ki-Ki-Ki-Kira: _

_ It looks like a Seraph, but I’ve never actually seen one _

_ I wouldn’t be able to tell for sure _

_ Ally might tho  _

 

_ From Ki-Ki-Ki-Kira: _

_ It’s Allison here _

_ I can tell you that is a Seraph  _

_ They’re used for demon hunting why the fuck does your cousin’s bf have one?? _

  
  


The texts alerted Stiles, his already uneasiness getting worse. Re-pocketing his phone, he pushed back downstairs anyway, jumping on Derek’s back when he saw him in the kitchen with the rest. The werewolf, having heard Stiles, caught his boyfriend with ease. “Holy shit, how did you do that? You didn’t even know he was coming!” Simon wailed, genuinely surprised by the catch. “I have supernatural reflexes,” Derek half-joked, earning a glare from John and a confused look from Jace and Simon. “Nevermind that. You guys ready to go?” the warlock distracted, sliding off Derek’s back and pushing up his glasses. “We’re ready when you guys are. Where’s mom though?” the vampire spoke, realizing his mother wasn’t there. Elaine, speak of the devil, stepped into the kitchen, “Right here, Si.” 

 

“Okay then,” Simon laughed, hugging her, Jace doing the same. “Auntie E, you can ride with Dad and Momlissa. Simon you’re with Derek and I. We can take the jeep because Eyebrows over here,” Stiles gestured to Derek, “does not approve of strangers in his car.” The vampire and shadowhunter nodded, the brunette grabbing the blonde’s hand and dragging him out of the house. John shrugged and led Melissa and Elaine to the squad car without a second thought, driving to the reunion location. Stiles and Derek, alone in the house with Jace and Simon lurking in the driveway, started discussing the matter at hand. “Something’s off with both of them. Jace smells different from a human, obviously, but Simon smells different too. So does his mother. It’s not human, I don’t know what it is. What did you find? You sounded worried coming downstairs,” the alpha spoke, putting a hand on his boyfriend’s waist in the kitchen doorway. “I don’t know about the scent thing, but here,” Stiles thrust his phone into Derek’s hands, the conversation with Kira and Allison brightening his screen. 

 

“This proves what I saw, for sure. What do we do, now? We could wait for him to do something, we could confront him now, or we could forget it and just kick him out. Work out the problem ourselves,” the brunette continued, taking his phone back and putting it back in his pocket. “He hasn’t tried anything stupid, yet, so we can wait him out and let him suffer the consequences.” Derek suggested, stepping around Stiles and walking to the door. He left the house, leaving no room for any of Stiles’ ridiculous plans. The warlock huffed, and ran a hand through his hair and followed his boyfriend out, locked the door and joined the trio waiting in the car. 

 

The drive was mostly silent; Derek eyeing Jace and Simon in the rearview mirror, Stiles thinking to himself, and Jace and Simon glancing at each other. When the car finally stopped and everyone got out, there were already other vehicles and you could hear the music playing. Stiles started jumping with excitement and felt his eyes heating up. “Babe, calm down,” his alpha whispered, walking around the front of the car to help him do so. “I know, I got this.” the warlock breathed, closing and reopening his brown eyes. He smiled wide and, for the millionth time that day, pulled Derek towards the reunion. Simon, still at the car with Jace, took some deep breaths himself and held both of Jace’s wrists. “Si, you’re gonna be fine. Remember, bullshit free. Anything happens, we can go home instantly. I wouldn’t worry. I mean, your cousin is a little weird and his boyfriend is kinda sketchy, but they’re good until they do something stupid. Okay?

 

“Hey, look at me. It’ll be fine, we can do this. We can do this,” the blonde rambled, mostly reassuring himself, but kind of helping Simon who just nodded and gripped his hand tightly. The vampire lead his boyfriend after his cousin and smiled at the event laid out before them. “Let’s meet the family,” Jace whispered, plastering his Captain America smile on his face. 


	4. Vampires, Warlocks, and Shadowhunters, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jace's cover is blown, he's forced to out himself and Simon as what they truly are and there's some magical violence involved. 
> 
> Meanwhile, Isaac goes looking for signs of a demon and reveals some unsavory feelings lurking within Scotty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> I have no excuses for not updating other than school getting in the way, but now I'm on summer break so this fic should be finished in the next couple weeks. 
> 
> also, if you guys enjoy SH as much as I do, please keep tweeting and posting on #SaveShadowhunters!!
> 
> (really random, but my recently-born nephew is named Isaac.)

**_Family Reunion_ **

 

“Simon!” John’s older sister, Corrine, recognized him and started to flock towards the vampire and his boyfriend. “Who’s the young man here?” She looked Jace up and down, placing a hand on his shoulder and grimacing as she did. “This is Jace, my boyf-- Holy shit, are you okay?” he asked, putting his other hand on the woman’s back as she almost collapsed. “Simon, can I talk to Jace alone?” she whispered, standing herself up and straightening herself out the best she could. The daylighter turned to his boyfriend, “Oh, yeah, I guess. Is that okay with you, babe?” 

 

Jace just nodded, too shocked and scared to really say anything. His gaze turned down to the woman in front of him as Simon walked away warily and found other people to talk to. “Jace, there’s something very strange going on here. You have an incredible power that comes with a great sense of responsibility, we want you to know that we aren’t a threat to you,” she whispered dangerously, her eyes turning yellow around the edges as she set her hand on his shoulder again. “We don’t expect you to cause problems, but you limping around might lead to questions,” she spoke as her other hand, twirled with magic, touched his thigh lightly. “And questions lead to fights. It was nice meeting you, enjoy the party.”

 

She smiled, her eyes returning to their natural color, and she stepped away to greet more family. Jace, confused more than anything, touched his upper leg as a warm feeling shot through him. He felt where his cut used to be and didn’t feel any stitches. _ What the hell?  _ Jace thought, applying pressure but not feeling pain. “Babe, come here! I wanna introduce you to someone!” Simon shouted, drawing him out of his trance. He smiled again and jogged over, putting use to whatever that woman just did to his leg. 

 

After meeting just about every family member and catching a glimpse of Stiles and his brooding boyfriend staring at him, Jace sat down on a bench and closed his eyes. He was less nervous now and was adjusting comfortably, a big surprise to him because he isn’t one for people. A little girl, about 6, ran up to Jace and poked his knee to get his attention. His eyes snapped open and his grin grew upon seeing the child. “Jacey, are you special too? ‘Cause your eyes look like mine when I get my spark to work! They are so pretty!” she asked, putting her hands on either side of his face and squishing his cheeks. Yep, definitely related to Simon. “I don’t know, Ana. What do your eyes look like when you get your spark to work?” the shadowhunter laughed, not taking what she said as serious as he should, pinching the little girl’s side. Closing her eyes really tightly, Ana pictured what she wanted her magic to do and reopened them to Jace. “Holy shi--” he started, completely startled by the sudden change. 

 

“Did it work?” she cut him off, staring into Jace’s eyes, trying to catch a reflection of herself. The blonde just nodded, getting lost in the gold and blue eyes the girl presented. “Yes! I never get it to work for normal people! Wait… Mommy!” Ana screamed, pulling Jace by his hand over to her mother. “Mommy! Mommy! He can see my eyes!” she proclaimed, tugging on her mom’s pant leg with her free hand. The brunette woman,  _ Magdalina _ Jace remembered, turned to her daughter and Jace who was standing there absolutely confused. “What’s wrong, Anastazja?” Magdalina looked from her daughter to him. 

 

“He can see my eyes, Mommy! He’s magic too!” the little girl shouted again, jumping up and down with excitement. The scene started to draw attention and everyone’s conversations dwindled to staring at them. The woman pulled her daughter away from Jace and several pairs of eyes lit up around him. “Back up. Now.” Magdalina growled, pointing a glowing finger at Jace. Others started to do the same, stepping towards him in a defensive stance. “Guys, I can explain...” he surrendered, taking a step back. Where the hell was Simon right now? The vampire saw what was happening, dropped his conversation, and rushed between the angry mob and his boyfriend, “What is happening? Jace, are you okay?”  

 

“Simon, why are you defending this thing? Do you know what he is?” Another relative of his said, jabbing a finger towards the shadowhunter. “Put the fingers down and we can explain everything,” the daylighter insisted, backing up into Jace. “We aren’t here to cause any trouble, we promise.” 

 

Derek, mostly oblivious to the situation, chose that moment to tune in his hearing. “Stiles,” he said, tapping Stiles on the shoulder. The warlock looked up, mouth full of curly fries, and turned around to see Derek. He chewed and swallowed, gesturing for his boyfriend to continue. “Should we do something about that?” Derek asked, jerking his thumb in the direction of the confrontation. “Holy shit,” Stiles whispered, getting up and leaving the alpha so he could intervene. Derek rolled his eyes and followed after him.

 

“What did you do?” Stiles asked Jace, stepping in front of his family and pointing a glare at the blond. “You are seriously gonna blame this on him?” Simon spoke up, approaching Stiles. “Considering that everyone here has a magical finger pointed at him, yes I will blame it on him,” the warlock challenged, pointing his own glowing finger. Stiles wasn’t pointing at Jace, no, he was pointing at Simon. Melissa and John, tired of magical shenanigans, chose to ignore the confrontation and went back to their conversation with Elaine and Corrine. 

 

**_Beacon Hills Sheriff Station_ **

 

Scott was moping at his desk, filling out casework. The rest of the pack were all hanging out at either the Hale house or in the woods somewhere on patrol. Scott didn’t want to hang out with them any more than he had to, so he agreed to fill out a case report on Jace and hang out at the station in case they needed backup. He was working on a description based on the picture Stiles sent when the radio on his shoulder went off. 

 

“McCall, we got something. You might want to get out here.” It was Erica and she sounded out of breath. Not that concerned, he took his time closing the file and straightening up his desk.

 

His walkie went off again with Erica’s voice again, “On your way over here, call Deaton, Isaac’s been hit.”

 

A wave of panic ran through him as he received the new information, his once slow pace speeding up immeasurably. He grabbed his phone and dialed Deaton’s number while running out of the building. 

 

“Preserve, now,” Scott growled, pocketing his phone and bolting for the forest. He could smell the blood and the fear coming off of Isaac, a prompt to find them quicker. He searched the nearby trees and found a bloody Isaac on the ground, Erica holding him and trying to stop the bleeding. 

 

“He won’t heal. I don’t know what the hell the thing was, it just appeared out of thin air and clawed him,” Erica started, lightly slapping Isaac’s face to keep him awake. The wound stretched down from his chest just barely stopping at his bellybutton. It was a 6-clawed creature if the 6 incisions bleeding down Isaac’s chest were anything to go by.

 

 “Jackson should be here by now.” 

 

Speaking of Jackson seemed to summon him, as he was sprinting through the trees with Deaton on his heels. “Babe, holy shit, what happened?” were the first words out of the ex-kanima’s mouth as he dove to help his boyfriend on the forest floor. He gently nudged Erica out of the way while Deaton dropped his medical bag and started working on stitching up the wound. “Jax, I’m fine. It’s just… a scratch..” Isaac commented, his almost dry attempt at humor not completely being lost on him. 

“A scratch is what I buff out of my car, not my boyfriend! What the hell was this thing?” Jackson yelled, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand to distract from the stitches that Alan was sewing into his abdomen. 

 

“We don’t know what the hell it was, that’s the problem,” Erica spoke up, wiping blood on her jeans as she stood next to an enraged Scott. “I don’t know what his problem is though.” she loosely gestured to the ex-alpha beside her and readjusted the radio clipped to her back pocket. Watching Isaac suffer along with Jackson being the knight in shining armor was, well, pissing Scott off. He had to find whatever did this and rip its throat out… with his teeth. He ran off into the trees around them and smelled around for anything different. He couldn’t smell anything but looked around nonetheless. After what felt like forever with nothing turning up, he was about ready to head back to work when he caught sight of a black smoke hanging close to the ground. He was reaching for the walkie on his shoulder to call back-up when the fog engulfed him and he blacked out. 

 

**_Family Reunion_ **

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?” Simon asked, taking his own moment to back away from the magical hands now pointed at him. “What I’m doing? What are you doing? Showing up with an armed Shadowhunter at the time when things have finally settled. You probably aren’t human either,” the brunette warlock started, walking closer to his cousin. 

 

“Wha- How do you know that?” Simon swallowed, admitting defeat to the whole crowd of angry magic-users. Stiles repointed his focus to Jace and made a solid downward jerk with his hand. The runes appeared in smudges and patches, Stiles working at the spell until they showed in full. 

 

“Care to explain?” Derek spoke up for the first time since he arrived, Stiles’ silent nod in his direction reiterating what was asked. Jace, now having some semblance of the goings-on, regained some confidence and stopped moving. He straightened up as Simon backed into his chest, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s stomach. 

 

“I’m a shadowhunter, sure, and Simon’s a vampire. That doesn’t change anything, you’re supernatural yourselves, so isn’t persecuting us a little hypocritical?” 

 

That only stirred up more questions and, honestly, it was getting annoying. 

 

Stiles snorted and stopped the magical hurricane that was happening behind him. “I would see why you consider it hypocritical, Mr. High-and-Mighty-Angel-Seed. And, there’s no way Simon’s a vampire, he’s out in the sun. Vampires would burn up instantly.” 

 

Simon, feeding off of Jace’s honesty and charisma, peaked up to explain himself. “I’m a vampire, yeah, but not like others. I was, technically speaking, blessed by, Raziel, the Angel. I was dying and had to drink in order to survive. Jace stuck his neck out for me, literally and figuratively, and the blood of the Angel allowed me to walk in the sunlight. 

 

I know, it’s kinda weird, but it kept me alive, so really I’m thankful. On top of that, I got this proverbial mantra of protection from the Seelie Court. I’m still confused about what it means, but it was kinda cool. Anyway, how about you guys? I had an idea about the magic thing because of my mom, but you too, Stiles?” 

 

“Yeah, I figure it’s genetic. I’m a pretty badass warlock and so are ninety-nine percent of the people here, so I wouldn’t try anything if I were you guys.” Stiles snarked, pushing his glasses up on his nose. 

 

“Then what’s he?” Jace pointed at Derek. 

 

**_Casa De Hale_ **

 

The pack was huddled in the living room, Isaac when Scott stomped in. It was almost comedic, the way his anger bordered on complete maniacal hysteria. He ignored everyone’s confused looks as he yanked Isaac up by his arm and dragged him away from his boyfriend and friends. 

 

“Scott, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” the blonde yelped as Scott’s claws started digging into his bicep. 

 

“You’re mine, Isaac. You belong to me.” he growled, his voice not even sounding human or wolf. It was deeper, more than that, it was… demonic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr ; laserlemonade
> 
> seriously, if you guys enjoy SH as much as I do, please keep tweeting and posting on #SaveShadowhunters so somebody can finally put me out of this long-standing suffering


	5. Family Bonding and Demonic Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's behavior starts getting wild and the Stilinski party is heating up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some non-consensual kissing, just throwing that out there for anyone who might be offended or sensitive to the subject. 
> 
> I also would like to apologize because this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but it's being made up for with a longer chapter in the coming few days that has a lot of action and cool shit. 
> 
> Thanks!! 
> 
> I'd also like to apologize in advance for the shitty spacing and layout. I will go back through when the fic is finished and fix it, but I'm alternating between my laptop and mobile, so hang in there.

**_Casa De Hale_ ** **_  
  
_ **

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Isaac yelped, pulling his arm from Scott. This only made the ex-alpha angrier. 

 

“You belong to me and I don’t appreciate you sleeping with other people. It’s distasteful.” Scott pulled at Isaac’s waist and wrapped his arms around him despite Isaac pushing him off. He held the blond firmly in place against him and leaned forward for something more. As Scott connected their lips, Isaac stopped fighting. The kiss deepened and that’s when Isaac bit down on Scott’s bottom lip as hard as he could, the brunette pulling back and inspecting his not healing lip. 

 

“What was that for, babe?” He asked, wiping the black blood off his chin with a sickening smile. 

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Isaac screeched as he pushed Scott off of him for the second time. 

 

This finally got the other weres’ attentions; Cora, being the one closest to the hallway, got up first. 

 

She stood at the end of the corridor, examining the situation and putting the pieces together. 

 

“What are you doing, Scott?” She said, trying to neutralize the situation. He snapped his head toward Cora, another wicked grin cracked across his face. Isaac stepped back slowly, putting himself next to the youngest Hale. 

 

“I’m taking what’s mine and destroying anyone who tries to stop me.” 

 

The blood spilling from his lip had stopped, but the black was still embedded in his teeth and dribbling down his chin.

  
  
  


**_Family Reunion_ **

“Excuse me?” 

 

Jace repeated himself, “Well, you said that ninety-nine percent of the people here were warlocks or some form of them and he’s the only one that hasn’t pulled a hand on me, so that means he’s in the one percent left. So, what is he?” 

 

“Well, uh, he’s a --” Stiles stumbled over his words, not expecting the situation to turn back on him. 

 

“I’m a werewolf,” Derek announced, uncrossing his arms and stepping up to stand by Stiles. 

 

The crowd behind him erupted into small chatters, most of them restraining themselves and withdrawing their magic to listen to what was going to happen next. 

 

“I guess, now that that’s settled, the party can continue as planned?” Simon wondered aloud, easing into a slumped position against Jace. 

 

“I think that’s a good idea,” John interjected before anyone could continue the argument.

 

\---

 

The family reunion continued on, people asking Simon and Jace questions about what it was like to defy all relationship odds and be together and other nosy relationship questions. 

 

The shadowhunter and vampire were starting to fit in around the group of magicians, telling stories of their demon-hunting adventures, the great romantic conquests they’ve been on, and the domestic details that normal couples could share. It was enlightening, to say the least. 

 

As well as the duo fit in, Stiles and Derek were still wary of their presence and continued to keep an eye on them. 

“You guys creeping from a distance isn’t going to help rebuild the trust between you and Simon,” Melissa whispered putting a hand on Stiles’ shoulder. 

 

“I know, it’s just, I have a bad feeling about this Jace guy. I know he probably loves Simon and all that, but I can’t imagine Si wanting someone like him. He’s some entitled, privileged shadowhunter who’s probably going to kill Scott and break Simon’s heart. I don’t trust him.”

 

“You don’t know exactly how the cards are going to fall, Stiles. Maybe what you interpret as him killing Scott is actually him doing something else. And get to know him before you judge him, Simon did and he fell in love so maybe you will too.”  Melissa spoke, patting her stepson’s back.

 

Stiles turned to the woman and pulled her into a hug, “Thanks, mom,” 

 

“Alright, go mingle. Derek looks moody.” 

 

This got the alpha’s attention and he raised his eyebrows at the pair. 

 

“Let’s go, sourwolf,” Stiles said as he dragged his boyfriend into the crowd of Stilinskis and other relatives. 

  
  


**_Casa De Hale_ **

 

“Scott, you need to calm down. Isaac isn’t yours, he never was,”

 

“Of course he’s mine. Who else would he belong to? Jackson? That dick doesn’t care about anyone but himself.” Scott retorted, backing up further to avoid Cora’s inevitable attack. 

 

“You’re right.” It was Jackson.

 

“Jax, what are you saying?” Isaac whispered, silently praying that whatever was messing with Scott hadn’t gotten his boyfriend.

 

“No, Izzy, he’s right. You don’t belong to me, this is a mutually beneficial relationship. We don’t belong to each other. That crosses the line between love and slavery which, if you didn’t know, is quite distasteful, Scotty,” Jackson jested, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s waist as he flashed his electric blue eyes at the possessed pack member. 

 

“Aren’t you quite the comedian?” Scott snapped, flashing black eyes back at him. 

 

That was the giveaway. 

 

Everyone jumped at once. 

  
  


**_Family Reunion_ **

 

“No, no, no! The story is that when Simon and I were like 6, we would always go to the woods behind my house and play these stupid games. And the one time we happened to be playing Harry Potter and I picked up this really cool looking stick to use as my wand and I started casting all these spells, and they worked. Simon was terrified out of his mind and ran back to the house screaming and he tripped and broke his glasses! It was hysterical! We never went back into those woods until…” 

 

Claudia died. That was the last time they were in the thicket. It was unspoken, but everyone knew what was supposed to be said. 

 

Surprisingly, Jace was the one to cut in, “Past is in the past, what about now? How long have you and Derek been together, Stiles?” 

 

“Oh, um, I don’t really know. We met forever ago when my friend got turned by Derek’s creepy uncle and I was coming to terms with my magic. Derek provided the necessary resources for Scott and helped me get in contact with some people to help me with my magic,” 

 

“And I wasn’t in the loop with any of this until a couple years later,” John interjected, playfully thwacking his son in the head. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I was wary of Derek at first until I found out he was a big softie and I warmed up to him. We sort of just fell into relationship habits, there was no big ‘get together’ moment. It was so natural and we were already engrossed in each other’s lives, it just worked.”

 

The women that were sitting around started ah-ing and cooing at the couple which prompted Stiles to kiss a now blushing Derek on the cheek. 

 

“That’s awesome. Jace and I were a bit more dramatic, but we stuck through it.” Simon smirked, genuinely starting to like the return of casual conversation between him and Stiles. 

 

“Care to explain then, Si?” Someone piped up followed by several approvals. 

“Oh, yeah. My friend Clary found out she was a shadowhunter and dragged me into it with her. At first, she thought her and Jace were brother and sister because of some very bad things that happened, then she fell in love with him, and she was kinda obsessed with him for awhile. I got turned and was focused on myself for some time and then I realized the only reason I had really stuck around was this dork.

 

I just lived with the idea that Clary wanted Jace and that him wanting her was pretty much inevitable, so I had sulked around for a bit. Then, when the time came, he saved my life by letting me feed off of him and that was all the proof I needed that he liked me. We didn’t actually say anything until we were held hostage by the Seelie Queen, though, so--”

 

“Wait, the Seelie Queen?” Stiles’ eyes widened. 

 

“Yeah, she has some fascination with me. She invited me to the Court for some reason, Clary and Jace tagged along as sort of a protection detail, and when we were leaving, she tied me and Clary up in Vitas Veritas and told Jace the only way to get us out was to kiss ‘he one he truly desired’. I thought for sure he would’ve picked Clary, but he picked me. It was crazy. He asked me on a date that night and I said ‘yes’. It was amazing.” 

 

More ooh-ing and ah-ing were heard and Jace decided to speak up, “That first date was all Magnus. He gave me the idea and helped me put it together, but it was so worth it.” 

 

“That’s awesome, guys, truly,” John said, a silent nod giving Jace his approval. 

 

“Hold up-- did you say ‘Magnus’? As in--” Magdalina started, staring intently at Simon and Jace. 

 

“As in Magnus Bane? Yeah.” 

 

“Holy shit, guys. How do you know Magnus Bane?” 

 

“Well,” Jace said, “We needed his help on a mission once and it lead to him dating my brother.” 

 

“Seriously?” Stiles asked, eyes widening again. 

 

“Uh, yeah. He’s like one of my best friends.” Simon said, the nonchalance of his statement amazing everyone. 

 

“That’s enough about us, what about you guys? What’re your friends like?” Jace asked, changing the subject as politely as he could. 

“Oh, our friends are awesome! They all kick serious ass…”

 

**_Casa De Hale_ **

 

They had finally gotten Scott pinned to the ground after minutes of trying to tackle him. Boyd and Erica had his arms, Cora and Allison got his legs, and Jackson had a foot pressed into his chest. He kept struggling against the ‘restraints’, but every time he moved Kira put her sword to his neck. 

 

“What are you and what have you done with Scott?” Kira asked for what felt like the millionth time. 

 

“Guys, let loose. It’s me, dear old Scotty, don’t you see that?” 

 

“You’re about to see my blade through your neck if you don’t start talking,” Kira said, pushing the tip of her blade further into the demon’s neck.  

 

“A demon, as Stiles predicted,” Lydia startled the pack members wrangling Scott. “It makes sense. In the vision Stiles had, Jace went after Scott and the only reason he’d need to do that is…” 

 

“If Scott was possessed or the demon had taken Scott’s form,” Boyd finished, looking solemnly at his former pack member. 

 

The silent  _ ‘oh shit’  _ hanging over the room was daunting; everyone trying to figure out what to do and when to act and whether or not they should call Stiles. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr if you want : laserlemonade


	6. Spiderman, Let's Get Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek are informed of Scott's behavior and Jace is making major life decisions while having his hair braided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm an asshole. anyway, this fic should be updating again soon as it's getting closer to the end. i only expect 2-4 more chapters depending on how well this next one plays out. once this fic is finished i'll edit it and fix my spacing and my spelling mistakes and fill any plot holes, so don't worry.

**_Casa De Hale_ **

 

In deciding what to do with Scott, everyone loosened their grip on his arms and legs, making it easy for him to try and fight back. He struggled against the pack, intent on wreaking havoc. Everyone simultaneously tightened their grip and slammed Scott back onto the hallway floor.

 

“We need to call Stiles and Derek,” Isaac whispered, staring at who he used to think of as a friend.

  


**_The Reunion_ **

 

Simon and Stiles had grabbed drinks and left the crowds to talk by themselves. “I think Derek has mellowed you out a bit, Stiles. I’m happy for you,” Simon said, looking back at Jace who had Anastazja sitting on the table behind him, braiding his hair. That made him smile; his boyfriend enjoying himself without the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

“You love him, don’t you?” Stiles quipped, making Simon glaringly aware that he was staring for a creepily long amount of time.

 

“Yeah, I do. It’s weird, having to admit it, I guess,”

 

“Nothing weird about it, Si… I just wanted to make sure that…”

 

“That what?”

 

“That he’s what you want. He’s different and you’re you and that doesn’t really go together…”

 

Simon was stunned into silence, eyes wide and mouth agape at what he was hearing.

 

“Nevermind, Simon. Forget I said anything…” Stiles corrected, realizing he hit a nerve with his cousin.

 

“Whatever, Stiles. I was expecting to hear it from someone and it might as well be you, right?” Simon stomped away from the conversation, into the trees surrounding the party.

 

“I fucked that up.”

As Stiles turned to follow after him, Derek approached with heavy eyes and a locked jaw.

 

“Scott’s been possessed. We need to get home immediately.”

 

Simon would have to wait.

 

**_Casa De Hale_ **

 

The pack managed to move Scott to the only place he couldn’t get out: the basement. Chained to a wall, he was immobile and could only fight back with sarcastic comments and an occasional too-friendly remark at Isaac. His erratic behavior was putting everyone on edge.

 

When the door opened from the top of the steps, everyone jumped a little.

 

“I told you those chains would come in handy, Derek,” Stiles joked upon seeing Scott.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and surveyed the rest of the were’ pack members, each of them flashing their eyes at their alpha. He looked to Scott to do the same, but instead of yellow irises, he was met with all black.

 

“Holy shit… I, uh, I’ll go find a book on how to fix this and I’ll be back with some answers in a couple minutes…” Stiles said, running a hand along his jaw as he stepped up the stairs at a slower pace than expected.

 

Once Stiles was out of hearing range, Derek started up with the questions, “How long has he been like this? Did anyone get hurt? If so, how badly? What has he done and where has he been while like this?”

 

Erica piped up first, “We don’t know how long he’s been like this, but the time we were dealing with him wasn’t very fun.”

 

“I got hurt, but it’s fine… it’s just a scratch…” Isaac whispered, knowing Derek could hear him anyway.

 

“Let me see it.” Derek prodded gently, parental responsibility taking over.

 

Isaac gently lifted off his shirt, stopping when Scott started catcalling. Derek growled and flashed his teeth at him, a signal to shut it. After he turned his back to the demon-Scott, Isaac pulled his shirt off completely.

 

The claw marks on his chest were surrounded by brownish-red from dried blood, but the cuts themselves were haphazardly stitched shut so you could still see the obsidian demon-infection underneath.

 

“Isaac…”

 

“It’s fine, Derek, really... This happened before it took Scott. It’s not his fault…” Isaac whimpered, picking at the paint on his fingernails.

 

“Cora, watch Scott. I want the rest of you upstairs, in the living room.”

 

Everyone did as told, marching up the steps and through the hallway in which the incident happened. Derek looked at one of Kira’s sword on the floor, the small puddle of black blood, and various claw marks in the wall, floor, and even ceiling. He felt a sense of pride knowing that his betas put up one hell of a fight, but a small tinge of anger because he just had the floors redone from their last fight.

 

After everyone settled onto the couches, chairs, and floors, Derek spoke, “Who wants to start the story?”

  


**_The Reunion_ **

 

Jace was in heaven. At least, this is what he thought heaven would feel like. Stiles and Simon had gotten up to get drinks and talk, one on one, for the first time in what probably felt like forever to them. That left him and Derek to converse with the Magdalina and some of the older Stilinski family members. It was a polite conversation, talking about simple things; gardening, the recent trash tabloid headlines, and simple things about the family history. Jace was nervous that someone might ask about his family until the conversation was interrupted by Anastazja running up to her mother.

 

She whispered something into Magdalina’s ear, making Derek smirk. Damn his werewolf senses. The little girl stepped back from her mother, awaiting an answer and let out a squeal when she was met with a, ‘how about you go ask him’. Ana ran clear around the table, giggling the whole time, as she stopped in front of Jace.

“I wanted to ask you if I… if I could try braiding your hair…” The girl asked, bouncing up and down on her tiptoes with her hands folded in front of her.

 

Having had Isabelle try once before, he was a little afraid of her pulling too hard. But, his hair was shorter then and now there was a chance that it could actually be done.

 

 _In the spirit of trying new things_ , Jace thought, telling Ana to hop up on the bench and do as she pleased with his hair.

 

After she had started a braided mohawk with his blond mop, Derek’s phone buzzed and he excused himself. Jace hadn’t become suspicious immediately. He did, however, become cautious when he saw Derek approach Stiles and Simon was nowhere in sight. He tried to brush it off, thinking that there couldn’t be that big an emergency. Not here, not on his weekend off.

 

He didn’t think much of it, it was their business, not his. He couldn’t help the feeling that something else was going on, though. Ignoring it, he tried to jump back into the conversation but was met with a startling question, “Would you ever want to settle down and live a normal life?”

 

**_Hale House_ **

 

“... So, Deaton had come to fix him up and brought Jackson along for moral support. Deaton was working as fast as he could given the circumstance and did what he could. He said he didn’t know much about what happened so he did his best and then left. Scott had stomped off further into the woods, I guess to look for the damn thing, and we didn’t see him until he stormed into the house a while later.” Erica told, trying to underplay the severity of the situation.

 

“Then, whatever attacked you must be what got Scott if he stormed off into the woods like that,” Derek said, trying to think of a logical explanation for this whole thing. “Anyway, continue, please,”

 

“I carried Isaac home and he changed clothes and we put in ‘Spiderman’. Deaton told us that it should be fine and not to worry about it, so we tried not to think of it. Most of us were in here watching the movie, but Lydia was in the office doing research when Scotty slammed the door open and pretty much ripped Isaac’s arm off.” Jackson continued, feeling his boyfriend tense up next to him.

 

Everyone was waiting for Isaac to continue the story, explain what happened with Scott in the hallway, but he sat silent.

 

“Isaac, is everything okay?” Derek asked, getting up from his seat and stepping towards the blond. Jackson was gently rubbing his boyfriend’s leg, trying to ease some of his tension without prodding.

 

“Yeah, uh, I’m fine…”

 

Derek stopped in his tracks and decided to sit down on the floor by his beta’s feet, a simple gesture that helped snap Isaac out of his trance.

 

“After Scott came in, he pulled me off the couch and he started to drag me somewhere, but I stopped him… and I asked him what he thought he was doing, I tried to help him because that isn’t like him. Sure, he’s kinda mopey and angry, but he’s not violent like that.

 

He kept saying all these things like, Jackson doesn’t love me, how I only belong to him, that I’m sleeping with other people and I tried to push him off, I did, and then he…”

 

“He, what?” Derek tried coaxing, but Isaac just zoned out again.

 

“He kissed me… I didn’t want him to, but he was holding me as tightly as he could and I… I froze. I realized what was happening, so I did the only thing I could think to do, I bit his lip and he looked like he was about to jump me until Cora came in and then Jackson. Suddenly everyone was there and next thing I knew he was pinned to the floor and Kira was demanding answers. I just don’t know how I’d let something like that happen…” Isaac pushed himself off the couch and disappeared down the hallway.

 

It was unknown where he was going until they heard the door leading to the backyard slam shut.

 

 **_The Reunion_ **     


“Who, me?”

 

“Yes you, silly. Would you ever want to settle down and live a normal life?”

 

Jace had thought about it some before saying something, “I don’t think I could live a completely mundane life. Being a shadowhunter, I have a duty to protect people. I couldn’t give that up, it’s who I am. There are certain things that I would be open to, but I couldn’t pull off the complete mundane lifestyle.”

 

“A career man, I see. Don’t let the job distract you from what you really want though, too many people slip into work and lose the best thing in their lives.” Magdalina said, clearly talking from experience.

 

“I do want to get married one day. That seems to be a possibility now more than ever. I haven’t really thought about having kids, but I know Simon wants them and Simon means more to me than the job ever could.” Jace offered, the feeling of Ana’s fingers braiding his hair calming him enough to answer.

 

“I think that if you’re ready to make the commitment, Simon certainly isn’t far behind you.”

 

“Yeah,” He looked over to where his boyfriend reappeared, talking animatedly to John and some relatives, “it’s not like we’re getting any younger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying to be more productive so if you have any one-shot/drabble ideas that you'd like to see me write, comment here or ask me on tumblr @laserlemonade. i would really appreciate it. seriously.


	7. Swallowing Pride and White Rhododendrons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too much plot in this one, it's mostly just filler, but a climactic chapter is coming shortly.

**_Casa De Hale_ **

 

Isaac sat with his back pressed against the hot brick of the small shed on the edge of the preserve. Everything and anything was running through his head; Scott, Jace, his father, Stiles, not wanting to go back to work after the weekend was over, Jackson, just everything. It was starting to get overwhelming and he felt his body start to shake with the starting of a sob, a sharp pain in his chest pushing the air out of him. After taking a few breaths and thinking that he pushed away his tears, the stinging in his lungs returned and he struggled to take in air. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on calming down, maybe it would help, but he was trapped. 

  
“Isaac…” someone growled predatorily.

 

He opened his eyes to no one in sight, but something called his name again. 

 

“Isaac…” It was mocking him.

 

He looked around frantically, hand on his chest to try and ease the pain when he realized the sound was coming from inside his head. 

 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the shed, trying to listen to what it was going to say. The biting and internal scratching feeling was only getting worse as it spread throughout his body; started in his chest, into the pit of his stomach, up the back of his throat. He was being choked from the inside out.

 

\-------

 

Stiles searched and searched the library. He scoured every book on every shelf and only found a handful that could be any help to him. He found some useful information; there are different kinds of demons, they all have different tasks or purposes, you can exorcise some and not others, and sometimes death is the only option. That was the last thing anyone wanted. And Stiles realized that all of them were way out of their league. They needed help from the last place Stiles wanted to get it: Jace. 

 

**_The Reunion_ **

 

Anastazja finished working on Jace’s hair, the sleek blond now in a french braided mohawk. The little girl was ecstatic at how well it turned out, jumping up and down in front of him like she was on a trampoline. She suddenly stopped bouncing and her eyes got wide with excitement. She sped off around the table to a small patch of grass and vegetation tucked between some trees, returning with a small bouquet of white rhododendron. 

 

“Can I?” She asked, gesturing toward his head with her full hand. 

 

He hesitated a minute, but saw the happiness in her face, “Sure.”

 

She squealed again and hopped back up onto the table, picking the flowers off individually and placing them throughout the strands of his braid. When she decided there was enough decoration, she set the rest down on the table and flopped onto Jace’s lap. He winced as she put a little too much pressure on his leg, although she didn’t really notice. She stood up in front of him and whispered, “Watch this.” 

 

Her eyes changed to almost the same golden brown and blue color as his as her hair started to float up behind her and twist itself into a braid very similar to his. She squinted a little, keeping eye contact with Jace, as the flowers floated off the table and weaved their way into her own hair. After she finished, a round of applause was started as Jace just stared at her in awe. Magdalina came over and gave her daughter a quick kiss on the head and congratulated her on her almost flawless show of power. 

 

“Remember, Ana, the focus is key, but don’t strain yourself.”

 

“Yes, Mommy. Doesn’t it look nice though?” She asked, spinning around to show it off. 

 

“It looks amazing, sweetheart,” Her mother complimented, giving her another kiss on the head. 

 

Anastazja smiled and lunged forward to hug Jace around the neck. He accepted the embrace, patting her on the back lightly. “Wanna go show Simon?” He suggested, picking her up and placing her on his hip. She smiled even wider and shimmied around so she was on his back. He carried her piggyback style, searching for his boyfriend. 

 

They found him enthralled in conversation with Corrine and Melissa, throwing his arms around and talking about something or other. They approached and Jace planted a kiss on Simon’s cheek while Ana hopped off his back. 

 

“Si, look at what Ana did!” He said, tilting his head forward so Simon could see it. Jace was starting to enjoy having his hair braided, so his excitement was genuine. 

 

“Oh my god, that is the cutest thing I have ever seen!” Corrine and Melissa cooed as Simon smiled at his boyfriend’s antics. When Jace lifted his head, his grin was blinding as he leaned in for a kiss. 

 

Simon reciprocated the motion, unintentionally smiling with his fangs out, as he leaned in for a kiss. It was a quick mess of lips, teeth, and laughter. Jace had his hands overlapped on the back of Simon’s neck and Simon was holding Jace’s waist. They heard a camera shutter and separated as the photographer winked and walked away to take more pictures. 

 

Jace turned back to his boyfriend, “I, uh, wanted to ask you something…” 

 

**_Casa De Hale_ **

 

Most of the pack was sitting in silent frustration, waiting for Stiles to come in and give an answer, but Jackson was fuming. He had attempted to go downstairs and beat the shit out of Scott, but Derek stopped him and told him to find Isaac. When Stiles came in and told them that Jace was their only option, it only sparked more concern. 

 

“But--”

 

“What if he--”

 

“Stiles, did you think this through?” 

 

“I’ve looked through everything we have here, I even called Deaton. Jace is our best option,” He interjected, silencing everyone again. “Wait, where’re Isaac and Jackson?” 

 

“Isaac’s had a rough day,” Derek answered, the heavy implication hitting Stiles. 

 

“Holy shit, is he okay?” He asked, eyes blown wide as he looked between everyone in the room. 

 

“Yeah, he’s fine, just a little shaken up.”

 

\-------

 

Isaac was the complete opposite of fine. The choking feeling only got worse as he kept struggling against it to breathe. He used the last of his air to scream out for Jackson right before he passed out.

 

**_The Reunion_ **

 

The portal closed as quickly as it opened and Stiles and Derek were back at the party, frantically looking for Jace and Simon. When they found them, Jace was in the middle of asking something, but they figured whatever it was could wait.    
  


“Jace, Simon, can we talk to you?” Derek said, nudging Stiles forward a little bit. They stood for a second like Jace was going to finish his question, but he just turned to the warlock and werewolf and let out a slightly annoyed ‘Yes?’.  

 

Stiles opened a portal and stuck his arm and his head through, finding the seraph blade Jace had tucked away and pulled it out, closing the portal. 

 

“You might need this,” Stiles mumbled, handing the sword to Jace. 

 

“Jace, I told you not to bring that thing!” Simon protested.

 

Jace spun it around, taking a couple practice swings, “I knew I would need it for something, Si,” 

 

“Do you want to help or not?” Derek bit out, feeling the tension in the pack bond. 

 

“Show me the demon.”

 

**_Casa De Hale_ **

 

Jace and Simon were instantly interrogated when they stepped into the living room of the Hale house. 

 

“Are you really a shadowhunter?”

 

“What can you do besides kill things?”

 

“Are you really a vampire?”

 

“Why are you outside during the day?”

 

“We’ll explain everything later. Right now we need to stop your friend from dying.” Simon said, following Stiles and Derek downstairs and pulling Jace behind him. 

 

“Si, are you okay?” Jace whispered, pulling Simon to a stop at the top of the stairs. 

 

“Yeah, I just wish we didn’t have to do this. This was the weekend off; no demons, no magical beings, no galavanting and trying to stop the apocalypse. It’s very irritating,” 

 

“I get it. Once this is done, we can go back and I promise no more galavanting,” Jace pressed a kiss to the vampire’s forehead. “Now, let's get her done.”


End file.
